


For Draco

by Kadira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, D/s, Dark, Dark-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Dark Lord, a request and its consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Draco

**Author's Note:**

> * another old fic for import to AO3  
> * another dark!Harry AU

Head held high, Lucius entered the conference room. He ignored the stares directed at him as he crossed the short distance between the door and the table in the middle of the room. Over a year of practice had made him very good at ignoring said gazes and, even more so, the whispers behind his back, or at least in pretending to ignore them when it was impossible to shut them out. Today for example, it was more difficult than on other days. Today, he wished he could just take out his wand and curse every one of the eight people sitting around the table, sucking up to the Lord. Just once again, he wanted to show them what a Malfoy was capable of.

He could barely suppress a sigh of relief when he reached the head of the table and took his designated place - at his master's feet. Before he could really sit down however, he found himself grabbed, pulled into a crushing embrace and in a kiss that not only left him breathless, but that he knew would leave his lips swollen and him yearning for more. Despite their audience, his mouth opened under the onslaught, and his tongue entwined with that of the other wizard. But as soon as he reacted, it was over. With a last brush of lips against lips and a promise for more later in the green eyes, he was finally allowed to take his place.

He shifted around to find a position in which his erection would not rub against his tight trousers and so provide additional stimulation. A sharp tug to his hair stopped him in mid-motion. A warning not to cause even more disturbance. Lucius tried to relax as much as was possible in his position and to just enjoy the contact when Harry began to play with his hair. Unfortunately, even this small contact was more than enough to fully awake this special craving within him for whatever his master was willing to give him and then some. It was a craving that could never be fully satisfied and that Harry had carefully fostered and conditioned during the last year, since he had discovered just what for a strong aphrodisiac his power was for Lucius and that the former Death Eater wasn't too averted to the more intimate part of their relationship - with the right encouragement. Though, even the earlier resistance had been more for show than anything else, because a Malfoy didn't just submit to anybody. Not even if he had brought the situation upon himself.

Lucius leaned into Harry's touch and closed his eyes as he recalled, what had brought him to the place he was in now.

_"What do you want, Malfoy? You've wormed your way out once more. Why don't you just take your money and your name and vanish out of my life?"_

"Save my son." Just three simple words, but to him they meant the world. The image of his son in Azkaban, imprisoned in a small cell, and tormented by Dementors who slowly sucked every joy and every hope out of him, followed him wherever he went, and he was determined to do anything to get him out of there before it would be too late. He held himself straight even though it was all but killing him to ask Harry Potter of all people for help.

"Why come to me? Go to Fudge, he's the one responsible for the prisoners," Harry spat, making it clear what he thought of Lucius in general, and his request in particular.

Lucius took a deep breath. It was on time to play his trump. "You have no idea, do you, Potter?"

Harry just looked at him, clearly annoyed. "What?"

Lucius laughed. "Of course, Dumbledore. He probably hoped that his little puppet would never find out about it if nobody would tell him." Green eyes blazed dangerously and the air around them cackled. Suppressed magic as Harry forced himself not to just kill him, Lucius supposed, quite rightly how he discovered not so much later.

"What. Did. He. Not. Tell. Me?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"You have them in your hand. You killed Voldemort. Therefore, you're his successor. And they know it."

The gaze Harry had given him was one of anger and pity, as if he thought Lucius had finally lost his mind. But obviously a small part of Harry had believed him. Not even a week later, the wizarding world had had a change of government. Fudge and co. had been replaced by people Harry trusted and thought more capable (which couldn't have been too hard to find), among them Weasley who was the new Minister of Magic and Lupin as the head of the department for Care and Control of Magical Creatures. Dumbledore had followed Harry's suggestion to take a very long vacation if he didn't want to find out just what Harry thought about his games, and Severus had in his stead taken over as the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

Altogether, Lucius had to admit, not entirely able to swallow the groan when Harry's fingers wandered over his bare chest and started to play with his nipples, which were already constantly hard due the piercings and just got harder with the moment, very wise choices. The people in the right positions either had his implicit trust or consulted him before making any important decisions. The former turned very often into the latter since the people who had Harry's trust would never make any important decisions without talking to him first, thus making him in the end the ultimate, if invisible, ruler of the wizarding society.

World domination through the backdoor, with such subtle changes in the daily life that the common wizard had had no idea what was happening until it had been too late and Harry had openly announced his dominion over the wizarding world. No one had the courage to stand up against him. And why should they? Harry ensured that they could keep their living standard, with just a very few changes that most of them could tolerate very easily. Those who had more problems with the new Lord's reign would be silenced one way or other before they could cause trouble. A plan worthy of a Slytherin.

A few weeks later, Harry had called for him. The to this time still unofficial new ruler had declared his conditions for sparing Draco, while scrutinising Lucius as if he would be his prey. Later, Harry had told him that he knew that Lucius wouldn't refuse, if only for Draco's sake. And, as much as Lucius hated to admit it, he had been right. And how could he have refused? Draco was the only thing in his life that still held any meaning. A short outburst, followed by a week spent between rage and contemplation, and another visit to Azkaban, and he had come to exactly this conclusion. And despite the outrageous prize, - which was neither money nor favour but his body and soul for as long as he wanted to keep Draco safe – he had found himself again in front of Harry. Not standing, but kneeling, a position more than humiliating in the beginning, but he got used to it very easily.

True to his word, less than two hours later, a rather confused Draco had been released from Azkaban and into Severus' custody. It had been another of Harry's conditions, but one Lucius had wholeheartedly agreed to. He knew Snape well enough to know that he would take good care of Draco. And if there was something his son would need after being branded as a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban, it was somebody to ensure his safety and to look after him.

Not even 24 hours later- marked, fucked, cursed, and more than just a bit exhausted – he had learned what Harry really had in mind for him. He knew that his life wouldn't be fun and games from now on, especially since Harry took the soul owning part quite literally. He was determined to make Lucius his and to collect on the way the just prize for every injustice Lucius had committed. Everything, short of the killings.

Even now that Lucius was his, Harry made a point of reminding him of what exactly Lucius had agreed to when he'd accepted Harry's offer and of who was in charge in their relationship. Not that there was any doubt. If Lucius' nerve-endings weren't on fire from some curses, his body would ache in response to one or other torture Harry had inflicted on it, or as a result of the blinding pleasure that edged on pain, or a combination of everything.

It all made it very difficult to forget, even for a moment, what he had agreed to become in order to keep the only person in his life he still loved safe. And then, there were the mirrors that showed him every mark, temporary and permanent, his master had put on him. And in the highly unlikely situation that he would still forget, he could count on his former acquaintances who never had a problem to grace the tamed Death Eater, one of the kinder names they used for him when they believed they could get away with it, with meaningful or disgusted gazes and whispers whenever their eyes fell on him. In the beginning it had enraged him, but after a loud outburst, and Harry's less than understanding reaction to the disgrace he experienced at the hand of his slave, he had learned very soon to keep his anger to himself.

It still stung at times, when he was with painful clarity reminded of a life he would probably never have again if he didn't want to condemn his son to years without end in Azkaban or if his master didn't release him. The first he simply couldn't do, and the latter was as unlikely as that Voldemort, Grindelwald and Slytherin would suddenly reappear and celebrate Christmas with a horde of muggle children.

But as hard as Harry could be, he also kept his word, and once they all had settled into their new life, he had been allowed to see his son every week. Severus would apparate with Draco, and they had the whole Sunday afternoon to themselves, without that either Severus or Harry interrupted them. It was a kindness for which Lucius found himself being pathetically grateful. He cherished the few hours of peace they had, and he always made a point to show Harry his gratitude later.

Lucius was too much of a manipulator himself not to recognise that for Harry, it was just another way to ensure his cooperation, just another chain around his neck. But it was worth to endure whatever his master would dish out. And even if he would never admit it, not even under torture, he had come to enjoy quite a few of the things they did.

Still, the invisible chains bound him tighter than any real chain ever could.  
Unbreakable bounds, designed to imprison him long-term.

And it worked. Too well.

Lucius couldn't decide if it made it better or worse that he had placed them in Harry's hands in the first place. Depending on his daily condition, it was either one or the other.

But the worst was probably that he wasn't sure if he would be able to leave, even if Harry released him without any consequences for Draco's well being. He feared that he spread his legs just a bit too readily for the one who has mastered him and that he appeared a bit too wantonly when he trusted his cock into air in the attempt to find release. Or even that he arched too enthusiastically into the touch of the whip and enjoyed, too willingly and a bit too much, the delicate mix of pain and pleasure that has become a constant part of his life. Overall, behaviour more than embarrassing to his family name. Lucius hated to imagine what his ancestors would think if they saw him this way.

He winced when the playful attention his right nipple was receiving became a sharp pinch. Eyes watering by the unexpected dose of pain, he looked up to meet the eyes of his master. Warily, he took in the darkness that shadowed the features and that didn't promise anything good - for him. There would be a price to be paid later for not paying attention and not reacting immediately when Harry demanded something from him.

But for now Harry had other plans. He didn't release him but pulled him even closer, until there was no mistaking what he wanted from Lucius. And Lucius gave it only too willingly. It took him only a moment to open the robe, and to expose his master's already half hard cock to the cool air.

For a moment, he restrained himself and just admired the slightly twitching shaft before setting to work. He knew too well just how much Harry disliked teasing when he was working, so he skipped that part and simply swallowed his erection. He smiled, pleased with himself, when he felt Harry tensing for a moment before he relaxed again. Not completely, otherwise Lucius would have questioned his own skills, but enough to discuss the pros and cons of extending the rights for werewolves and vampires.

Lucius wasted no time and set to his task with much more enthusiasm than what would probably be acceptable for his situation and his name. At the moment he couldn't have cared less. Not about his family name, nor about those around the table and what they thought about this display. He was far too absorbed in his task as he savoured the taste, feel, and scent of the other man, memorising it as if it were the last time they would be together. His tongue swirled around the pulsating cock, following the length up and down while his right hand was carefully massaging the sensitive balls, as he did his uttermost to give his master as much pleasure as possible. He knew he had succeeded, when the hold in his hair tightened until it was almost painful. Only a moment later, Harry shuddered and emptied himself in Lucius' mouth.

Redemption on his knees, in front of the one he had sworn to kill in the not too long ago past. Lucius laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. Not that he really has illusions about the existence of redemption. And even if there was such a thing, it wasn't for him, nor did he want it. He had done what he thought was right, maybe not for the world at large, but for him and his family. And that was enough. For the same reason, he was kneeling now at the new Lord's feet, and acted as his sex slave.

He ignored the low voice that asked him how much he really acted and how much was real, as he carefully tugged his master's cock away after he cleaned him while Harry, outwardly as calm as ever, despite the blow-job he had just received, was still holding council with those closest to him. Lucius knew them all by name, beginning with Snape, Diggory, Perkins, over to Weasley. Some he knew better than others, like Severus who was just speaking. Lucius had stopped listening some time ago. This wasn't his world anymore, and he would probably never return to it, not if he wanted to ensure Draco's safety. Barely listening to their discussion was a painful reminder of that.

Lucius leaned his head against his master's leg. He already missed the warmth of Harry's hands on him. Nothing unusual. It was the conditioning he had received during his time with Harry that left him with this terrible yearning for his master. Rather annoying, Lucius had to admit. Not if it was fulfilled, but at other times. Like now. It was Harry's way to show him that he was still displeased with his slave's lack of attention earlier and that his enthusiasm didn't quite make up for it. Or it was just Harry's mood. Either was very well possible. But since there was nothing he could do about it anyway, he just leaned against his master's legs, trying to get as much contact as possible without crossing the border and being pushed away, and waited.

* * *

  
A clicking sound cut through his subconscious, followed by distressing difficulty when he wanted to take a deep breath. His airway was cut off. For a short moment he panicked. "Stop it, Lucius! There's no need for that!"

He knew that voice. Carefully, he held onto it, as he slowly allowed himself to drift from the comfortable grey zone in which nothing but peacefulness existed to the here and now. He winced as cold neon light assaulted his eyes when he finally opened them. The harsh light was one of the not so pleasant things Harry had adopted from the muggle world. One of the disadvantages of having a Dark Lord who had been so close to the muggle world at some point.

It didn't take Lucius long to realise just what it was that had woken him and taken his breath away: Harry had magically tightened the collar that kept his magic closed in before attaching the leash. Not completely, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable, and to make him aware of what his place was.

Harry tugged at the leash. "Follow me."

One thing was sure, nobody could accuse Harry of not giving clear, concise orders, Lucius thought as he came to his feet, unable to hide his smirk completely.

"Think this is amusing, Lucius?" The dark voice stroke over his body and penetrated his soul, a promise for everything and nothing. "Hmm? It seems it's time to show you your place once more ..." Lucius leaned into the hand that stroke his cheek, - quite involuntary, as he assured himself. "Let's see if you'll still think it so amusing once I'm finished with you, pet."

Lucius couldn't suppress a groan, induced by the velvet threat and by the anxiety it arose within him, as Harry lead the way to the chamber that served as bed and playroom at the same time.

* * *

  
Just how not amusing the situation was, he discovered as cold, hard chains cut into his flesh, while he danced to the tone of the whip, not entirely sure if he wanted to escape it or to arch into its touch until the pain would become biting, all-consuming pleasure that would lay open layer after layer, until there was nothing hidden anymore, until Harry could read him like an open book.

Not that it would be a first. Sometimes it seemed as if Harry had inherited more than just Voldemort's position. Like his talent to read people. It had been a highly annoying ability then, and it was just as annoying now. Though, Voldemort was probably less intrusive than Harry. He was satisfied to ascertain his followers' loyalty. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to know everything that was to know about him until there were no secrets left.

That was the reason he ended up in this situation after all. Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's personal fuck toy. He would have laughed out aloud, if a particular hard blow hadn't knocked the breath out of him. All he managed to utter was a rather pathetically, and louder than he would have preferred, whimper.

Not even Voldemort would have taken such a step. But then again, Voldemort had, as far as he knew, no interest whatsoever in physically pleasure. If he thought more about it, their power was one of only a very few things the former Dark Lord and the current Dark Lord had in common. Where Voldemort was only interested in power, fear, and blind obedience, Harry wanted everything from everybody. Plain capitulation wasn't enough for him. He wanted the very core, the very soul of everybody in his near.

Most of all from him, as he had let Lucius know very early on.

Even more so, since Harry thought he couldn't get it. Lucius still held dear his ability to pretend. No matter what the reality was, he would rather die than let Harry know just how much he really owned him already, even more how much he enjoyed it. The later was more difficult to hide since his body, spoilsport that it was, was eager to show Harry how much it appreciated being played with.

Like now.

Before he could help himself, he arched into the hand that was suddenly around his arousal while a blade wandered over his chest with a disturbingly ease. "Still enjoying yourself, Lucius?"

Lucius shivered when he heard the dark purr that was caressing and crushing at once. He swallowed but stayed silent as the blade slid into the skin. Just deep enough to raise a fine line of blood, but making it clear that it could do much more damage if its wielder should wish so.

"Don't hold back on my account. You know how much I love to hear you."

Lucius closed his eyes, shutting out the disastrous smile that darkened Harry's features, vowing to himself that this time he wouldn't react, but knowing better. This wouldn't be over until he surrendered. In the beginning it had been a real struggle for power, with him trying to hold back and Harry trying his best to break through every damned barrier he had ever erected around himself. He never stood a chance, of course. Not anymore after Harry had discovered his true potential and had embraced it as part of himself.

His cock twitched and he found himself holding his breath when the blade started to circle his nipples. First right, then left, leaving a burning line from which small drops of blood welled up. The trace between his nipples went deeper, letting the blood flow more freely. Lucius swallowed against the pain. Not that it was worse than the whip, but the concentration of the pain on the specific body parts it had circled only moments before and its new target made it impossible to just drift, to pretend that he was somewhere else. While so far nothing had happened, apart from his right shoulder blade that was decorated with an almost invisible pattern of white lines that, thanks to some potion, gleamed when touched, it was one of Harry's games he rather disliked. Nobody, not even a Malfoy, could stay calm and controlled while a very sharp blade moved towards one's most private and cherished parts, even less when said cherished body parts were obviously blind to the impending danger, or just decided to ignore it, and happily twitched in response and just as readily provided precome.

Suddenly, he felt himself staggering as the chains around his wrist vanished, leaving him without their very welcome support. For a short moment he felt lost by the lack of hold and direction. A look in Harry's eyes, though, showed him that ignorance could indeed be bliss.

"I would keep very still now if I were you, pet." Harry's voice was almost lovingly, making Lucius shudder.

Lucius was absolutely sure that he didn't like the new turn in their game. The chains had not only given him steadiness, but they had also provided him with the illusion that he hadn't had a choice.

He held his breath as the cold steel glided down his stomach, followed by Harry's tongue that lapped at the thin stream of blood and spread it over his stomach. Lucius' hands clenched into fists as he tried his best to avoid even the slightest movement while at the same time fighting against the urge to just step back and out of reach of the torture device that gleamed in the light of the late afternoon sun that shone through the lone window.

It was another test, nothing more. Maybe some entertainment as well. But mainly a test with a calculated risk. Harry wouldn't just cut off something. He wanted to keep Lucius alive. He had said that much. It was all about his submission, consent, and trust. He had already given two out of the three, and he knew he could trust Harry as well. Still, he couldn't bring himself to take more than shallow breaths. But no matter his fear and the pain, the image provided was an unimaginable turn on, and after a moment, his occasional whimpers and moans didn't seem that disgracing anymore, not even after they got more frequently and louder as the blade slid further down, caressing his traitorous cock that didn't share its owner's discomfort.

Granted, it was a discomfort that was diminishing very fast, making room for a certain, rather pleasant apprehension, but it had been there, and Lucius held stubbornly to it, even as the blade caressed the tip of his now painfully hard prick and caused Lucius to shudder and moan. It became unimportant when the cold steel wandered down, over his thighs, cutting a pattern only Harry could see while making place for Harry’s tongue that seemed to burn him in comparison.

And since there was no denying anymore that his cock enjoyed the attention, Lucius decided that it was save to join his traitorous piece of flesh that already surrendered at the mere thought of what the Dark Lord could do to it, to him. And after his prick and voice, the rest of his body joined the party as well. His hips bucked on their own accord, and his hands were suddenly buried in black hair. Hair that felt pleasantly soft to his touch, his mind provided helpfully.

Lucius was surprised that Harry was allowing him any control over the situation. However, he was very grateful that the cool steel had been abandoned in favour for a hot mouth. But the control didn't last long. The combined effort of Harry's mouth taking care of his erection and of fingers breaching his passage made reality become unimportant. His whole world focused on the man kneeling in front of him, even more than it normally already did. Harry was playing his body as if it were an instrument and Harry its maestro.

Lucius could feel his control slipping with every touch. He could feel every fibre of his body vibrating with life with each new thrust and each new suck. When the fingers in his arse moved around and pressed against his prostrate, sending burning pleasure through his entire body while to the same time rendering him absolutely helpless, dignity was the farthest thing on his mind. He lost any self-control he ever possessed when Harry added yet another finger while to the same time swallowing his agonisingly erect prick wholly. The scream that forced its way out when ecstasy reached a new peak and his orgasm was ripped from him sounded almost inhuman.

He certainly would have come in very close, rather painful contact with the ground if not for arms that were suddenly around him and supported him as he slipped to his knees, still panting and plainly exhausted. Without being aware of it, he followed the tug on his body as he was half carried half dragged towards the bed.

His breathing ebbed, after something like forever. Suddenly only pain and exhaustion existed: from his back, from the slightly burning cuts that covered his chest and thighs, from his over-tired body. Lucius opened his eyes. Green eyes watched him with calculating amusement while fingers wandered over his chest, tracing the lines the knife had made before. For a moment, Lucius was tempted to turn around to avoid the penetrating gaze that did not attempt to hide Harry's triumph. Instead he settled for a simply: "I hate you," noting that it probably would have had more effect, if he hadn't sounded so tired and hadn't leaned into the hand that was suddenly caressing his face.

Harry's dark chuckle seemed to agree. "Of course." No more no less, open for interpretation for everybody who wasn't them and didn't know what they knew. "I hope you've learned your lesson." Harry's voice had taken on a tone that showed that he was serious. Not that there was a doubt about that. A sharp tug to his pierced nipple. "Have you, pet?"

Lucius groaned at the sensation, too tired to do more than that. "Yes, Master."

It was surprising, how easy certain things came when you had no other choice. Barely a year ago, he would rather have swallowed his tongue than call anybody but Voldemort Master. And that had been already hard enough.

"Good. Never forget, your attention should always be on me. You are mine."

Lucius would have smiled hadn't he been so completely drained. He knew that tone. And loved it. All the possessiveness ... Of course, he would rather cut his throat than admit it. Or rather that of the person who would loudly assume that there was more to it from his side than mere tolerance because he had no other choice. But since he was so tired, he simply snuggled closer to the other wizard. Something Lucius would never do in public or he'd have to kill, or at least to obliviated, anyone witnessing such scene. After all, sex slave or not, he was a Malfoy and had a reputation to keep. He couldn't suppress the rather loud yawn that forced its way out.

Another chuckle, not dark, but clearly amused. "Sleep, pet. I'll stay with you and wake you in time for Draco's visit."

He gave an unintelligent sound that could mean everything and nothing. With a content sigh, he noted the fingers that were playing with his hair and the lips ghosting over his face. He swallowed the words he had on his lips before they could slip, reminding himself forcefully, while drifting to sleep, that he was just tolerating this to keep Harry happy and his son safe.

Just for Draco. Nothing more.  



End file.
